


Thoughts of a Hero

by xxcielxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, Depression, Inner Dialogue, Masks, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Not Good or Bad, References to Depression, old post, xxcielxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcielxx/pseuds/xxcielxx
Summary: Harry may seem like a strong, determined, and semi-happy young man(considering his life). But what does he really think in the privacy of his own mind, while wearing a smile on the outside?





	Thoughts of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an old post that I'm not quite sure if I like it or not. For the hell of it, I decided to cross-post it from my fanfiction.net account (same username).
> 
> So enjoy?

_Have you ever questioned who you are?_

Never been certain about who you are supposed to be?

Are you your own person or are you just a pawn in some huge chess game between your enemy and your supposed _'guardians.'_

I've come to the point that I don't even know anymore.

I always thought I was doing the right thing for the right reasons, but I've finally realized that I never chose the path I'm following in the first place.

I was born to live this life from the start.

_I've never been myself._

I've always been the spitting image of what everyone else around me expected.

And I'm sick of it.

But I don't know what else to do.

_It's too late for me._

I only wish I had realized this sooner.

My fate now lies in the hands of everyone around me.

I just hope that in the end _(should I survive to see it)_ , I can take control of my own life _(once and for all)._


End file.
